


Avengers Tower Gym

by silver_drip



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki breaks into Avengers Tower to battle... Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Tower Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’m too much of a shut in to play this game and my internet makes it difficult to do proper research. Please pardon the inaccuracies and artistic liberties. Just assume this is like after seven new patches. A basic attack is without type and doesn’t use any energy or accumulate energy.

* * *

The doors to Avengers Tower were blasted off their hinges, narrowly missing the receptionist’s desk.

Loki walked in, a grin in place.

“I am here to battle,” he told the receptionist. “Bring me the Avengers.”

The receptionist scurried off, hitting the elevator button repeatedly before the door opened.

Loki chuckled to himself as he went over to the water cooler, pouring himself a glass of cucumber water. Very refreshing. It would taste even better after he demolished the Avengers.

He heard the sound of Thor’s hammer flying through the air and put up his best force field. Mjolnir hit the green force field. A blast emanated from the impact, wrecking all the furniture around them.

From behind him Captain America and Black Widow slipped out of a hidden passage way.

Above him Hawkeye appeared on the rafters.

Loki frowned to himself before Iron Man came flying into the lobby through the window, sending glass everywhere.

“Give it up, Reindeer Games. You’re on our turf now.”

“Ah, dear Iron Man, this is exactly where I want to be.” His scepter dissolved in his hand, replaced with a golden cellphone with an image of his helmet on the back. “I have come to defeat your Pokémon gym.”

“This isn’t a game, Loki. Give up before things get violent,” Captain America said. He was edging closer to Loki.

“Would you rather battle me in real life or a video game? I would think a man of principles such as yourself would want to lessen the chance of civilian injuries, unless you are doing all this purely for the glory.” Captain America’s jaw clenched. “I shall sweeten the deal with a wager though.”

“I’m listening.”

“Do not make wagers with my brother,” Thor said. “He has a way of getting what he wants even if he loses.”

“If I lose against your gym I will not do anything sinister for two months, instead using my immense power to do volunteer work.”

“And if you win?” Steve asked, lowering his shield slightly.

“Tony Stark will give me his stuffed Charizard toy.”

“No! No deal! Not going to happen! No way in hell!”

“I was under the impression that you were a man of confidence. Do you truly doubt your team’s ability to win?” Loki was grinning, his eyes bright with mischief.

“Tony,” Natasha said in a monotone.

“It’s worth considering, but instead of two months I want half a year, Loki.”

“Three months,” Loki countered.

“Four months.”

“Fine, so long as Stark agrees to our wager.”

“Not happening.” Iron Man’s gauntlets whistled as they powered back up. “I say we take him down. A lifetime in prison beats four months of volunteer work.”

“He’s escaped our every attempt to capture him thus far, excluding the times he wanted to be taken in.”

Tony’s growl turned into a groan.

“You all owe me so much right now.”

Loki cackled and dropped his force field.

“Wonderful! Prepare for trouble!”

“He did not just say that!” Clint shouted while repelling down the wall to join them. Bruce stepped out of the hidden passageway.

“Does everyone have their cellphones?” Steve asked.

“I collected them when Loki first made his offer.” Bruce handed them out, excluding to Tony, Steve, and Natasha, who already had theirs.

With his helmet off Tony raised his eyebrow at Steve.

“What? You said to take it everywhere I go!” Tony snorted at him while his armor unwound from his body.

“You all better not fuck up. I’ve had Edwin since the 90s.”

“You named him Edwin?” Clint snickered.

“Can we just get onto the fight?”

Pokémon music started playing in the room as Steve’s Pidgeot was projected into the air from his phone.

Loki’s Jolteon appeared, pacing back and forth.

“He has the type advantage,” Natasha said.

“I know.”

“Are you afraid, Captain? Perhaps you’d like to _bolt_ away,” Loki said while trying not to snicker. Clint facepalmed.

_Battle!_ flashed above them.

Steve sent his Pidgeot in right away for a few basic attacks. Loki swiped with quick precision, his Jolteon dodging all but one.

Jolteon sent out a bright Thunder Shock that Pidgeot barely avoided. It was followed by two attacks that both landed.

Steve used Steel Wing which Jolteon dodged, sending out a Discharge that sent Pidgeot’s HP to orange.

“Come on, Steve,” Tony whispered, his foot tapping incessantly.

“Ariel Ace!” Steve shouted. The attack landed, but was ineffective. Before Steve could land another one Jolteon used Discharge, lighting up the area.

Steve’s Pidgeot tried to dodge, but was too slow.

Jolteon used Thunder Shock, knocking out Steve’s Pokémon.

“One Avenger down, five to go.” Loki was smiling like a loon.

“Your reign of terror ends here!” Thor stepped up to Loki as Steve whispered an apology to Tony.

Zapados appeared in the air, screeching proudly.

“Thor, you’re in for a _royal_ whooping.” Loki switched his Jolteon out for Nidoqueen.

_Battle!_

As Loki expected, Thor was tap happy, not even bothering to dodge.

With a few well timed Stone Edge attacks Nidoqueen had barely lost any HP while Zapados was knocked out.

Tony marched up to Thor and slapped him on the back of his head.

“I did my best,” Thor mumbled.

“Well that’s all that matters! You get a gold star for _participation_!” Tony said sarcastically before practically flopping down onto one of the few chairs that wasn’t smashed.

“You’re about to be _whipped_ ,” Loki said with glee and Clint rolled his eyes.

“Kabutops! I choose you!” The Rock/Water fossil Pokémon appeared, slashing its scythe like arms.

Loki switched out his Nidoqueen for a Tangela.

Tony snorted then said, “Who uses Tangela?”

“Winners use Tangela. You obviously wouldn’t know that.” Loki stuck his tongue out at Tony who thumbed his nose in return.

“His Grass type will be super effective against Clint’s ‘Tops,” Natasha said while looking at their gym’s prestige points. They were nowhere close to losing their gym, but Natasha hated when it was less than perfect.

“As if that matters.” His Kabutops slashed the air while Loki’s Tangela more or less jiggled its vines.

_Battle!_

Clint’s Pokémon went in for an attack right away and hit _both times_ despite Loki trying to dodge.

“I never miss,” Clint said while glancing at Loki.

Loki quickly revised his plan. He was well aware of the marksman’s abilities on and off the battlefield.

Instead of mixed attacked Loki focused on landing charge attacks.

His Tangela lashed out with a Vine Whip, interrupting Clint’s attack.

Loki’s Tangela’s HP was steadily going down. The cool off period for Vine Whip wasn’t long, but the way Kabutops attacked made every second vital.

“I hope you like picking up garbage,” Clint taunted.

“Kick his ass!” Tony shouted.

Tangela landed another Vine Whip, pushing Kabutops’ HP past 50%.

Tangela’s HP was in the red.

With one last effort Tangela used Power Whip, cutting Kabutops’ HP down even further.

Kabutops hit Tangela twice in quick succession, causing the grass Pokémon to faint. 

Clint whooped while jumping into the air. Loki scowled before it morphed into a twisted smile.

“It’s of little matter. Gengar, put an end to this mockery.” The Ghost/Poison type’s eyes and mouth appeared, the rest of its body appearing afterwards. It’s smile matched Loki’s.

“Is that,” Tony gaped, “a shiny Pokémon?”

“Indeed it is. I traded my starter Bulbasaur for him when he was just a level 8 Ghastly.”

“How’d you pull that off?” Steve said.

“I’ve found the Team Rocket method to my liking.”

“Brother!”

Before Thor could go on, _Battle!_ appeared in the air.

Kabutops’ basic attacks wouldn’t land against Loki’s Ghost type Pokémon, slowing him down.

Kabutops landed a single Stone Edge before it fainted from Genger’s Shadow Claw.

“Is there any way we can change the order of who fights?” Bruce asked, eyeing Loki’s Genger which was doing a strange dance.

“None,” Tony said, gritting his teeth.

Bruce shrugged and tapped his phone. Clefable appeared in a mist of sparkles. The two Pokémon were nearly mirror images of each other, yet one looked sinister while the other looked kind. 

“Quite the _duality_ ,” Loki said.

“Your puns are more painful than your daggers,” Clint said while covering his eyes.

“You should hear him when he’s drunk. He’s even worse.”

“Cool. Can we get on with the battle now?” Tony asked, leaning forward in his seat.

_Battle!_

Clefable started right away with a Zen Headbutt. The Psychic attack landed, but was quickly countered with a Sludge Wave that was super effective.

Bruce was better at getting his Clefable to dodge than Loki expected. He had good timing, attacking directly after Loki did.

It was no real contest though, not with Loki’s skills and Gengar’s type advantage.

Though Bruce’s Clefable put a dent in Loki’s Gengar.

Loki hummed happily as Clefable fainted.

Natasha stepped up. Her cell phone had brass knuckles on them and an Oddish bobble hanging from it.

Her Vileplume appeared. It hopped from foot to foot, its red eyes glowing beneath its toxic flower.

Loki withdrew his Gengar, replacing it with Ninetails. The fire Pokémon looked regal as pixels of pollen fell off Vileplume.

“Afraid to face me with your precious Gengar?” Natasha asked.

“It must _burn_ you, knowing how easily I’m defeating your little Avengers.” Ninetails shook out its mane, mirroring Loki’s arrogance.

_Battle!_

The room seemed to darken as Vileplume used the attack Acid. Ninetails dodged and lit up the room with Flamethrower.

Natasha’s Vileplume was fast to avoid the attack.

Their Pokémon acted smoothly, pulling back and forth, but never hitting each other. 

The Avengers were cheering her on while Loki kept his attention on the battle.

With half an eye he watched Natasha’s mannerisms. There was nothing obvious about when she was about to launch an attack. It was in her eyes, something he’d noticed long ago. There was a flicker of thrill in her irises.

Once Loki was certain he was a hairsbreadth faster than her. All it took was three Ember attacks and her Vileplume was knocked out.

She exited the battle as quietly as she entered.

“For fuck’s sake. I’ve been carrying this whole gym for too long.” A hat popped out of the Iron Man suit and into Tony’s hand. He put it on before turning it backwards.

“Are you turning yourself into _ash_ before I even get a chance to?”

“You’re about to be _blasting off_ _again_ , Team Rock of Ages.” Tony tapped his phone. “Charizard, make him pay.” The Fire Pokémon burst from Tony’s phone, breathing fire into the air.

“Omastar, you know what to do.” The Rock/Water fossil Pokémon’s pupils dilated before shrinking rapidly. It let out a clicking sound.

Tony ground his teeth together.

“You really scouted ahead,” Tony mumbled.

“When I want something, Stark, I get it.”

“Yeah, how’s that been working out for you?”

“We’re about to see, now aren’t we?”

_Battle!_

Charizard started with a Dragon Claw that hit Omastar squarely.

Loki allowed Tony a moment of victory before his Omastar used Rock Slide.

The attack was devastating, but Charizard didn’t falter in sending out a basic attack.

“What is the name of your toy again? _Edwin_?” Loki chuckled. “Water Gun!” The water blasted forward, hitting Charizard in the shoulder. It roared as its HP was pushed lower.

Omastar dodged another Dragon Claw, sneaking under Charizard and hitting it with Water Gun.

Tony hissed out a curse. He sent a barrage of attacks, not all of them landing.

Omastar wasn’t as fast as Charizard, but it was stronger.

Another Water Gun attack landed, causing the flame on Charizard’s tail to flicker.

Charizard was close to fainting.

The final blow came with a Rock Slide. Charizard fell to the ground before pixilating into thin air.

Tony dropped his phone.

“You can’t have him,” he said.

Loki didn’t respond, merely teleporting away.

When the Avengers made it back upstairs Tony’s stuffed Charizard was gone.

* * *

The bet was that Tony would give Loki his Charizard toy if Loki won. That didn’t mean Tony couldn’t steal it back.

He spent day and night trying to figure out Loki’s energy signature so he could find him.

It didn’t help that he didn’t have any new data. Loki hadn’t shown up since he stole Tony’s Charizard.

The other Avengers gave him halfhearted condolences, not understanding what the plush meant to him.

It was the last gift Edwin Jarvis gave to him before he passed away.

Now it was in the clutches of that sadist Loki.

He was probably doing some crazy voodoo doll magic on it.

His big break came when he went back to their last (non-Pokémon related) battle.

Tony mapped out his signature and was narrowing down his location in under an hour.

Loki ended up being in the building right beside Avengers Tower, on the very top floor.

Jarvis’ scans told him that all the lower floors were businesses and that the elevator buttons to the top floor were all missing. The heat scans showed that Loki was lying down and that his already low temperature was colder than usual. He was probably sleeping.

Tony went in his stealth Iron Man suit. He knew it could easily be a trap, but he was going to get his damn Charizard back no matter what.

He cut through the window, setting the large piece of glass onto the carpeted floor.

Tony hovered a moment, taking in the area. It looked like an average apartment, excluding all the random gold objects and a few weird potted plants that looked carnivorous.

He was surprised that had hadn’t been hit by green magic yet. Tony figured that Loki would booby-trap his home.

Loki also had a lovely collection of alcohols, all untouched. He even had bottles that Tony couldn’t get his hands on despite his billions of dollars.

Was it really stealing if he took them from a villain?

Tony looked away from them, figuring they were all probably poisoned.

He searched every inch of the living room, finding magazines, books, and hidden weapons.

There seemed to be no personal touches, despite clearly being lived in.

His Charizard wasn’t in the kitchen either, leaving just the bedroom and adjoined bathroom.

The door didn’t creak, yet felt ominous.

A nightlight projected the stars onto the ceiling, briefly throwing Tony off balance and questioning if he was in the right place.

The glowing scepter in the corner put that question to rest.

Loki was curled up in bed drooling with an eye mask that had the word BO$$ on it.

The scene was so unexpected that he froze.

It took Tony a moment to realize that Loki was curled up around his Charizard.

Tony felt a strange mixture of horror and rage.

That was _his_ Edwin. _His_ last gift from Jarvis. _His_ only friend he could snuggle with in dark times.

“Don’t touch my stuff.”

Tony raised up his gauntlet and he was catapulted backwards by an unseen force.

Loki sprung out of bed, his armor forming around him, still clutching Edwin in his arms.

“Give me back my Charizard.”

Loki’s shoulders slumped before he straightened back up.

“You were foolish to come here,” Loki said, his eyes glowing green in the dim light.

“For a villain you have shitty security. I could have killed you in your sleep.”

“My wards only activate when someone means me harm. I’ll have to change that.” Loki’s fingers dug into Edwin. “You have come for this?”

“Damn right.”

“I see.” Loki glanced at the Charizard, his lips pinched together. “Very well.”

The stuffed animal floated out of Loki’s hand and landed between them.

“Is this some sort of trick?” Tony asked while eyeing his toy. Edwin looked fine, but for all Tony knew, Loki could have put a bomb in him.

“No trick. You value him more than I do. He is yours.”

“This has to be some sort of trick.” Nothing was ever this easy when it came to Loki.

Loki sighed.

“I was going to ask for joint custody, but I now see that was foolish of me.”

“Why were you going to ask for joint custody?” Tony still hadn’t moved to pick up Edwin or lowered his gauntlet. There was something off and he was going to figure out what it was.

“Does it matter?” Loki’s smile was bitter. “Edwin is yours. Just go.”

Tony edged forward, but still didn’t go for his Charizard. Loki sighed.

“I told you when I want something I get it. That was a lie.” Loki faded away, leaving Tony very confused.

* * *

SHIELD took apart Loki’s place after Tony called it in. The only oddity that they could find beyond the strange plants was that his collection of alcohols were untouched.

* * *

Tony went straight to the lab with his Charizard, running every test he could think of to make sure Edwin was unharmed.

After hours he came to the conclusion that he hadn’t been messed with.

He ignored the calls from Fury and the Avengers’ questions, going straight to his penthouse. He bundled himself and Edwin into a fuzzy blanket and poured himself a healthy glass of scotch.

“J, pull up Home Movies, Edwin Jarvis Collection.”

Tony fell asleep watching Edwin and Ana Jarvis playing with him on the beach.

* * *

Tony woke up to a strange scent. It was crisp. In his half-awake state he realized he knew the scent, but couldn’t remember where it was from.

He untangled himself from his blanket, looking around.

“Jarvis, are we secure?”

“No known threats detected.”

Tony nodded and absentmindedly brought Edwin to his chest. The scent became stronger.

It was Loki’s scent… on Tony’s Charizard.

It baffled him.

The whole situation baffled him.

Loki had been snuggling with Edwin the way a teenager snuggles with a teddy bear their crush won for them—

“Oh fuck.”

_“I told you when I want something I get it. That was a lie.”_ Loki’s words echoed with new meaning.

“Double fuck.”

* * *

Loki hadn’t been on the villain scene for over a month, leaving Tony to stew in his thoughts and see him in a new light.

His energy signature detection algorithm didn’t work a second time.

Tony had finally pushed him out of his mind and decided to celebrate with burgers. He was driving out to the boonies to get the best cheeseburger New York had to offer.

“Sir, there is a Mew half a mile from here,” Jarvis said. Tony’s Pokémon Go map popped up onto the dash.

“Nice,” Tony whispered while throwing his car into gear only to skid to a halt when a figure appeared in front of him.

Loki glanced at his car with wide eyes, his cell phone in hand.

Tony swore and got out his phone. His thumb hesitated between his Avengers Assemble button and his Pokémon Go app.

“Fuck it.”

With one hand he put his car in park while his other hand opened the app.

The Mew was gone.

Loki was still staring at him, his eyes lit up by the headlights of Tony’s car.

“Are you here for me or the Mew?” Tony asked, feeling oddly fearless.

“The Mew.” Loki’s answer came out sounding like a question. “I did not expect to see you here.”

“You stole my Mew,” Tony paused, “with magic.”

“You arrived here via your car. I arrived with the use of my magic. You have your machines and I have my magic. I see no difference or how one could be considered used to steal.”

“You popped out of nowhere. How did you know a Mew was here?”

“I was following the paw prints in the game.” Loki held up his phone. A newly caught Mew was dancing on screen. He switched to the main screen then clicked the button to see which Pokémon were nearby. “A blogger said there was one in the area so I ‘popped’ over to see if I could find it.”

“You blog?”

“That’s what you got from what I just said?” Loki pursed his lips together, trying not to smile.

“Yup.” Tony leaned against the hood of his car.

“There are a plethora of blogs I frequent.”

“Taking Over the World 101, I’m guessing.”

Loki scoffed.

“Hardly. Gardening blogs mostly.”

“You? Gardening? I can’t picture it.”

“There is much you do not know about me, Stark. Most of Asgard’s royal gardens were designed by me. All of the garden servants were vetted by me and I could have had them done away with at my leisure.”

“Sounds violent,” Tony said half-jokingly.

“No one messes with delphiniums.” Loki glared at someone who wasn’t there. “Mother did not condone violence though and I always found new jobs for those I dismissed, despite them raising my ire.” Loki’s shoulders relaxed. “I have made quite a lovely garden on this realm.”

Loki looked back at his phone, swiping the screen. He walked over while still looking at his phone, seemingly unguarded, but Tony knew better. Loki leaned on the hood, right beside Tony.

Tony was tense, but when he saw the screen of the phone he let out a slow breath.

“These are the first cherry blossom blooms of the spring.” Loki swiped to the next picture. “I hand carved this bird house. A lovely family of robins nested there.”

“You’re being very,” Tony made a waving hand motion at Loki, “not villainy. It’s weirding me out.”

“Are you a hero 24/7?” Loki asked sarcastically.

“No.”

“And I am not a villain 24/7. Playing villain has grown boring.” Loki made a dismissive hand gesture.

“Is that a cat!” Tony leaned against Loki, trying to get a better view of the pink nosed tabby.

“Sir Snuffles guards against the pests that would go after my fruit and vegetables.” The next picture was of Sir Snuffles with a dead mouse at its feet. It almost looked like it was smiling.

“How old is he?” Tony asked, forgetting that he was talking to SHIELD’s number one most wanted.

“I do not know.” Loki scowled. “The ones that owned the house before me abandoned him when they left, monsters.”

“So this is what you do when you’re not terrorizing the citizens of New York?”

Loki shoved Tony’s shoulder, only enough to nudge him.

“I only terrorize Thor and your lot. Everyone else just happens to be there.”

“What about when you destroyed that ice cream parlor? That was a real dick move, by the way.”

“I went in there once for ice cream, but I could taste the lead in the air. I believe lead is toxic to your kind. I sent the majority of it to the local landfill.”

“You were doing a good deed?” Tony asked incredulously.

“I was offended by the smell.” Loki stuck his nose up, looking more pompous that usual.

“Do you secretly have a sweet tooth?” Tony asked, going for the jugular. Loki twitched. “Hold on. I have some donuts I picked up for the trip.”

Tony rounded his car, opening the passenger’s door. His car was still halfway on the road, but they had a clear view of any oncoming traffic. He grabbed the box and returned to Loki, opening it like it was a treasure. Loki’s eyes shined with delight.

Tony had already eaten three of the dozen.

“Go ahead. I’ve had my fill.” Though he could probably make room for another one, if he wasn’t saving space for a cheeseburger.

Loki gave him a penetrating look for a split second before grabbing a chocolate covered donut with pink sprinkles. He bit into it enthusiastically.

“You haven’t been around for a while. Why’s that?” Tony asked once Loki was halfway through his donut and already eyeing the donut box.

Tony could see his defenses going up.

Loki didn’t move. Tony got impatient and poked him. Loki flinched and seemed to snap out of whatever thought was ensnaring him.

“Being a villain has become… tedious.” Loki nibbled on his donut, not looking at Tony.

“Was taking my Charizard your last hurrah?”  

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

Tony leaned back on the hood, staring at the stars and making a decision. He’d always had a sort of interest in Loki, especially after the tales Thor had told of him and seeing how unimposing he looked while asleep.

“What are you going to do now?” Loki shrugged weakly in response. Tony slowly clutched his hand around Loki’s upper arm, making sure he couldn’t just teleport away. “You could have just told me that you have feelings for me.” Loki’s hands clenched, pulverizing what little was left of his donut. “I’m not going to make fun of you or use it to my advantage, if that’s what you are worried about.”

Loki tried to pull his arm away from Tony’s grasp, only using a fraction of his strength. Tony let go and Loki brushed his hands together, all remnants of donut gone.

His Adam’s apple was bobbing as he processed what Tony said, his eyes downcast.

“You don’t have to admit it right now.” Tony’s voice became lighter. “And since you’re no longer a villain we can go on a date and get burgers together.” Tony pushed off the hood of his car and grabbed Loki’s hand, guiding him to the passenger’s side. “Then we can visit Edwin. He’s been missing you.” Tony paused, giving Loki the once over. He looked dazed. “Sounds good?”

Loki’s eyes fluttered in confusion before he smiled brightly.

“Sounds good.”


End file.
